Various sensors have been developed in order to detect physical quantities such as temperature, humidity, illuminance, ultraviolet light, and pressure. Particularly in recent years, it has been conceivable that, by disposing a sensor unit including various types of sensors, an environment such as workplaces and living space is detected in a multiplex manner, and multilateral information analysis and utilization are performed based on the detected information.
In the case where the sensor unit is disposed in the space of a measurement target, desirably the detected information can wirelessly be acquired. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-162017, there is proposed a sensor device including a data processor that stores data measured by a measurement unit as sensor information in an advertise packet used in Bluetooth (registered trademark) and a communication unit that transmits the advertise packet by the wireless communication.
In a system of transmitting the measured data with the measured data stored in the advertise packet as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-162017, the data that can be transmitted is restricted because an amount of data that can be stored in the advertise packet is restricted. For this reason, even when an event such as an earthquake and a fire occurs to desire detailed data, the desired data cannot always be obtained.